Truth Breathed
by FiresFromHeaven
Summary: A story centered around Youji Kudou and his continuing love problems. Lots of angst, some swearing (watch out) and so far just shonene ai, but who knows, anything could happen! ~_^


Youji's latest conquest moaned quietly in her sleep, rolling over in her feather bed, snoring softly and soaring on air, completely unaware of the blade playboy slipping silently out the door of her small apartment. He gave on final look at the white lacquered door with blinking golden letters shimmering on its face, and turned on a soundless heel, setting back off toward home. Youji didn't regret what he had done; in fact, the only remorse would come from what he was returning to. The whirlwind of deception and meaningless violence. The world went unknowing of the service allowing them to slumber peacefully in the soft folds of sleep every night. But Youji Kudou relived his pledge to humanity every time he took a life; or took a woman to her home, no matter the following circumstances. _I will protect those who can not shield themselves, _the words echoed through his mind as he lit a cigarette upon exiting the building. _Asuka…_the name rang empty, lifeless, as the cool night air washed over Youji, coat slung over his shoulder, cleansing him as he walked lazily back to the apartment below Kitten in the House.

A few cars sped through the empty streets, making Youji thrilled about sidewalks. He smiled softly to himself, velvet lips curving into a perfectly chiseled smirk as he contemplated the night's events. _How quaint._ A nasal voice with a thick German accent invaded Youji's mind roughly, causing him to stumble over the next, gray panel of sidewalk. "Schuldich." He growled the name quietly, like a curse, knowing the flame-haired bombshell would hear the thought if not the actual word. _No other…You're so clever…meine Schatz._ His voice spoke possessively into Youji's head, so calmly that he could have been asking where Youji had purchased his jacket.

The blonde assassin's eyes narrowed dangerously as he scanned the street, searching for the whereabouts of the German. "I'm **not** your treasure you sadistic asshole." He spat venomously, hoping the poison would strike, "I told you what would happen if you ever got into my head again." The jackass was toying with him. Youji heard a footstep behind him and whirled around, dropping his coat carelessly as his hand flew expertly to his watch. Nothing. Empty sidewalk and a streetlight filled his vision, and nothing else. _Was she as good as me?_ Schuldich's voice twisted inside Youji's head again, shoving every other coherent thought to the side. "Don't…" Youji began in a warning tone, but laughter rang through his temples, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Well was she?" a smooth hand caressed his cheek, and if he could have moved, Youji would have twirled around to ward off the limb. He felt Schuldich kneel behind him, knees on either side of his frame, soft, invasive hands resting on his cheek and shoulder. Fighting the excruciating pain in his head, Youji's arm shot backward, catching the German in the face with a considerable amount of force.

"Don't **touch** me!" he snarled, Schuldich's grip on his mind disappearing with his being taken off guard. Standing up, he looked down to face the redhead, panting, the area behind his forehead throbbing. His eyes shot daggers at the man who was still kneeling, stunned, on the sidewalk, a single hand holding his quickly-reddening cheek. Youji's lip curled into a cruel sneer, "Don't you **ever** touch me again!" his voice was icy, "One finger, one hand, one **thought**," the last word was threatening, "And I kill you." He sighed softly; the effort it had taken to rip his mind from the iron-like grip of the redhead's was taking its toll. His emerald eyes smoldered with fury, remembrance, and regret as he lifted his eyes from the lithe, kneeling body for a moment to make sure the street was still quite empty. When Youji looked back at Schuldich, the member of Schwarz was shaking, head turned toward the sidewalk, his hair masking his features in a curtain of flame. _Is he crying?_ Youji thought with a great deal of surprise. But then, as if in answer to his question, Schuldich's head flew back up, eyes closed, a large smile covering his features, and laughing hysterically. "You think this is some sort of joke?" Youji growled, his anger ripping free within his words.

"Ja! Viele!!" Schuldich managed to cry out through his sobs of scornful laughter, shaking his head. Youji's glare darkened as Schuldich's dries of hilarity rang clear through the empty streets. He stood up, sighing and laying his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I think it's funny," he smiled diabolically, "Because you'll never escape…and you'll **always** remember," he cocked his head to the side, looking deep into Youji's eyes, jungle green clashing with emerald, "and long for," he leaned forward, whispering, his lips brushing the cool flesh of Youji's ear, "your first." With that, he pulled Youji into a rough kiss and was gone.

Youji looked around startled, searching for any sign that Schuldich had really been there. His hand moved up to touch his kiss-bruised lips slowly, and therein lied the only proof he needed. The smoky-sweet taste of the German was on his lips and in his mouth. Lingering a moment, and then departing, leaving Youji with only the memory of the soft and desperate lips crushing his own, the invasive tongue searching the inside of his mouth. He blushed; chiding himself for thinking fondly of anything received from Schuldich. Curse words rang through his head as he picked up his jacket and headed swiftly home. _That bastard…_He'd taken everything from him. A single tear slid down his cheek and plummeted to the step below as Youji opened the door to the apartment.

"What're you still doing up?" Youji shut the door quietly as he walked over to the computer desk. "It's almost four! There is nothing that can be found on that machine that you should be doing this late, Omi-kun." He ruffled the smaller boy's hair as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a beer. He twisted off the cap, walking back over to where Tsukiyono was typing furiously. Sitting on the computer desk, he swung his feet and took a lo-ong sip from the amber bottle.

"Thank you mommy." Omi said without missing a beat on the keyboard or looking up from the screen. "But last time I checked, I had no 'bedtime', and" he paused typing to look up at the older man, smiling sweetly, "I was the responsible one, or at least moreso than **you**." He grinned mischievously and turned back to the monitor.

Youji set down the, now empty, beer bottle and patted Omi's shoulder. "Don't stay up **too** much later, ok?" He smiled warmly at the young assassin and headed toward the hallway that held separate bedrooms for each member of Weiß. Youji smirked as he walked past Ken's door. The chocolate haired man was falling halfway out of bed, head inches from the floor, a small line of drool making its way from his mouth to his forehead. Youji's feet padded silently as he continued down the hall, the sound of Omi's typing subsiding. He paused for a moment outside Aya's door, staring at it longingly.

Youji bit his lip, looking up and down the hallway, and then opened the door and stepped inside. Soft moonlight cast small shadows throughout the small room, washing the walls in an eerie blue. He shut the door as soundlessly as he had opened it, glancing at the wiry frame lying on the tiny bed. Aya's red hair was spread messily over his pillow, the pale skin on his back rising and falling with lazy breaths.

Youji's features softened and he smiled lovingly as he gazed at the sleeping figure on the bed. Any thoughts of regret, or Schuldich, were shunted from his mind, leaving only the reality of the here and now. He stepped forward, the carpet felt like clouds under Youji's feet, raising him to soar through the skies. He knelt at the head of Aya's bed, eyes flickering over the bishounen's calm features. "Aya." He whispered softly, laying his head on the pillow, facing his companions motionless countenance.

"Mmm?" Aya's eyelids fluttered, but did not open, "Hai? Youji-kun?" He sighed sleepily, smiling gently at the blonde's voice. Suddenly, he laughed a bit, eyes still closed, "How was your date?" he said with more than a little sarcasm.

Youji raised a hand to smooth Aya's crimson hair, chuckling, "Just keeping up one last appearance." He mumbled quietly, fingers running gently through Aya's bangs. The quiet man had such a sense of humor about Youji's last date with a female, and for that, the playboy was grateful. "I thought I'd check in before going to bed." He spoke lazily, yawning in the middle of his sentence, eyes slipping closed.

"You didn't have to, I trust you more than that." Aya's voice was fading fast, becoming softer every second. Youji grinned widely, Aya showing any sort of emotion was a rare thing, and trust was simply unheard of, and Youji treasured their few moments alone.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off, becoming swiftly lost in the creamy skin of Aya's cheek. His index finger slid from the blood-red hair to caress the perfectly chiseled cheekbone.

Aya turned his face to nuzzle his hand gently. Youji smiled warmly at him, though the older man still had his eyes closed, and looked as if he was yet asleep. "You don't have to go." Aya said gently, opening one eye. Youji beamed, standing up, he stripped off his shirt and pants as Aya scooted back, lifting the comforter. He slid cautiously into the bed, his back to Aya. The redheaded assassin dropped the blanket back around them, letting his arm fall as well.

Youji scooted back against Aya's hard, warm chest as the other man slipped his arm around his waist possessively. Youji shifted on the bed, "Hey!" he said softly, "Your bed's comfier than mine!" He looked over his shoulder at Aya, smirking, "What's up with that!?" He turned back around, reaching up a hand to twine his fingers with Aya's. The assassin pulled him a bit closer and Youji closed his eyes, letting the blackness of sleep overtake him. _You'll never escape…_Youji's eyes flew open. _And you'll always remember…_He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to forget his walk home. _And long for…_He shivered, the memory of Schuldich's hand, and mouth, and tongue, all returning to him. Leaving him with a disgusting feeling of uncleanliness. _Your first…_ the nasal voice echoed in a mocking chant. Carrying Youji into a very, restless sleep.


End file.
